


Punch You Softly

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, threats of violence that aren't meant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: “Oh my god. Nurse. Shut up. Just stop talking before I… punch you in the mouth.” Dex clenched and unclenched his hands. He wanted to pull his hair out. He wanted to scream. He wanted to do something to let out everything boiling up inside and he couldn’t. He couldn’t do any of that and Nursey was just applying pressure and making everything worse.Nursey scoffed. “You know what, if you want to hit me so badly, do it.”Dex looked up sharply. “What the fuck are you on about?”“You want to so bad, just do it. Do your worst.” He was shaking his head. “You must have been dreaming about this moment, so, here I am. I won’t try to stop you. Live your dreams, Poindexter!”
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Punch You Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [This post](https://kateywumpus.tumblr.com/post/181718308731/because-i-like-you)

“Oh my god. Nurse. Shut up. Just stop talking before I… punch you in the mouth.” Dex clenched and unclenched his hands. He wanted to pull his hair out. He wanted to scream. He wanted to do something to let out everything boiling up inside and he couldn’t. He couldn’t do any of that and Nursey was just applying pressure and making everything worse.

Nursey scoffed. “You know what, if you want to hit me so badly, do it.”

Dex looked up sharply. “What the fuck are you on about?”

“You want to so bad, just do it. Do your worst.” He was shaking his head. “You must have been dreaming about this moment, so, here I am. I won’t try to stop you. Live your dreams, Poindexter!”

Dex stared at Nursey as he stood, arms outstretched and eyes closed. Finally, he lurched forward, grabbing the front of Nursey’s shirt with one hand and holding him in place as he brought their lips together.

It was slow, tentative even, at first. But Nursey made a surprised sound and then seemed to relax into it, his hands dropping lightly to the sides of Dex’s hips. Dex allowed himself to become more searching, moving his lips, brushing just a hint of tongue over Nursey’s lips.

Nursey opened to him, allowing him to pour all the emotions that had been boiling up into the kiss, into his grasping and seeking hands, into the feeling of Nursey’s hands wrapping around and clutching him just as tight.

Finally, they broke apart, sliding cheek against cheek until they were each gasping slightly in the other’s ear while still clutching just as tightly.

“I thought you were gonna punch me, Dexy.”

Dex let out one huff of a laugh. “You told me to do what I’d been dreaming of. So I punched you in the mouth, with my mouth, softly. Cause I like you.”

“Better outcome for me. I like you too.”

“Good. Because I think I want to punch you again.”

“You better.”


End file.
